12mfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonial Police
The Colonial Police are a sect of the USM active in the year 2983. History Foundation The Colonial Police were established the moment Mars was colonized by the infant precursor to the USM, the Intergalactic National Council, on February of 2154. The National Council saw that there needed to be a galaxy-wide peacekeeping force in order to ensure the colonization of Mars went smoothly. Initially, a team of police were scouted from every nation before it was decided that the police would need entirely new training. Due to the intensity of their assignments, they had to go through an extra year of training normal police did not need. This was used for crisis management, adjusting to unfamiliar gravity, keeping track of days and years on new planets, and learning what to look out for on the new planets. These policemen were then shipped out to planets being colonized, with the only real noticeable difference between them and normal police were the equipment they carried--while normal police had a standard issue pistol, Colonial Policemen carried large shock batons the length of a door and the setting put on 'incapacitate.' Initially, the program was lambasted as pointless and said the duties the Colonial Police handled could just as easily be done by normal police. This caused a heated debate to begin raging behind the walls of the National Council. Proponents said the police were necessary, because they had semi-soldier-like training that benefited the colonies they served. Critics said that they were a strain on resources and normal policemen could do their job and better. Finally, a compromise was worked out in the year of 2282, where the Colonial Police were absorbed into the National Council's military. In turn, the Colonial Policemen would become a branch and a prerequisite for joining the military. Any graduates from boot camp would be required to report to the nearest outpost, become a Colonial Policeman, and serve for one year before being formally admitted into the military. However, some soldiers were content with their lot of being a Colonial Policeman, and decided to stick to being just that. In the years 2387 - 2425, during the Council Wars, the Colonial Policemen were integral in capturing enemy spies, interrogating enemies, and keeping peace on the streets during these troubled times. The Colonial Policemen were also outfitted with new, semi-military-grade armor due to the numerous attacks that were being carried out against them. They were also given more lethal weapons as opposed to their usual stun baton, and polymer riot shields were given out to each Colonial Policeman. This led to a rash of controversies where the Colonial Policemen deliberately targeted innocent individuals--usually aliens--and used deadly force on them. Even in the face of such grave misdoings, the National Council kept them around because of their usefulness. Dissolving of the Intergalactic National Council and the USM's Colonial Police After the National Council fell to the crippling onslaught of the enemy armies approaching on it, all the branches of the military were handed over to the enemy factions. These enemy factions insisted that, rather than dominating the entire National Council, they should all merge to become a unified, strong government across the cosmos. This led to the Intergalactic National Council, the Advene Corps, and the Red Junior Brigades becoming a single entity: The United Space Military, or USM. The Colonial Policemen were stripped of their status, however, and any soldiers under the rank of Colonel would need to go through boot camp and have their testing re-administered. This caused some public outcry, and a few protests, but ultimately most every soldier in the old National Council became Colonial Policemen again. This led to the safest period the cosmos had ever seen, due to such an abundance of Colonial Policemen. However, this also led to a sort of depression, because money had to be scaled back in order to accommodate the payments for all of the policemen. This led to the Panic of 2427, where the entire universe plummeted in prices. Once the Colonial Policemen had all served their terms, the depression lifted itself. Not many soldiers decided to stay as Colonial Policemen, which led to their numbers being stretched thin across the cosmos. During this time, due to budget cuts, Colonial Policemen were outfitted the same as normal policemen. The only distinguishing feature was a sticker on their chest that read 'COLONIAL POLICE.' This led to a series of propaganda posters being commissioned by the USM in order to entice more people to enlist and become Colonial Policemen. This was more or less successful, and the branch enjoyed relative success until the 2700s. Secession Planets The Colonial Policemen faced their biggest struggle with the Secession Planets in the early years of the 28th century. Planets were having massive rebellions, wounding and killing the Colonial Policemen in droves. Originally, USM Command simply thought that sending more Colonial Policemen onto the field would alleviate the issue. After this, too, failed, they resorted to beginning a secret operation that would grow into something no one imagined: the Calendar Initiative. With the help of the superpowered soldiers created by the Calendar Initiative, the Colonial Policemen were able to beat back all the rebel uprisings and regain control of their respective sectors. However, some Colonial Policemen became jealous of the Calendar Initiatives' extreme power and use, and began forming their own secret alliance to overthrow them. This led to nothing but more Colonial Policemen deaths, and instilled a long-standing and bitter anger towards the Calendar Operatives. Recent Years As of 2981, the Colonial Policemen have been enjoying a successful reign across the cosmos. Numerous Colonial Policemen have been entered into the USM Hall of Fame due to their incredible acts of valor, and planets became designated in their honor. However, the Colonial Policemen weren't all bright and cheery on the cover of the tin... The Red Army had been pulling some strings and causing the Colonial Policemen to turn against their USM bosses. Some Colonial Policemen had been leading rebellions on fringe planets and aiding the Extraterrestrial Liberation Front, and some had even openly switched over to the Red Army. This caused an intense strain on their relationship with Command, and some entire galaxies had to be relieved of their Colonial Policemen. New units were being trained in their stead to take over their place. Ultimately, the aspirations and motivations of each Colonial Policeman are different from the next's. Impact Before the Calendar Operatives, the Colonial Policemen were the USM's primary way to keep peace around the cosmos. They were lauded for good work and kept the galaxies they patrolled safe, with a few discrepancies here and there. They were painted in heroic lights due to their supposedly 'right' way of thinking, and were sometimes outfitted and treated better than USM soldiers proper. However, recently, their statuses have been becoming more and more tense, and the USM has been debating laying them off. Should they be dissolved, their contributions to the cosmos would never be forgotten--without them, the National Council would not have colonized so many planets. Without the National Council, the USM would never have been formed. Without the USM, there would be no Calendar Initiative; and without them, well... the universe would never be as fruitful as it is today. Notable Colonial Policemen * Agent June - Served as a Colonial Policeman before being drafted as a Calendar Operative. Even back then her armor left little to the imagination. * ROSS - As a Colonial Policeman, ROSS introduced the USM to various alien species's around the cosmos. Without his help, there would be a far smaller number of people in the USM. * Jordan Wang - Jordan served as a Colonial Policeman before entering February Company. They received high commendations due to skillful piloting and generosity on the battlefield. Category:Factions Category:USM Category:INC